


Choice of Clothes

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Zutara Month [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Badass Katara (Avatar), F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, Politics, Stubborn Katara (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Katara and Zuko try to choose new clothes for the Fire Lord.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Month [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623841
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126
Collections: Zutara Month 2020





	Choice of Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> For the Zutara month day Fourteen: Dao Swords  
> Not from the beautiful moon universe, just a one shot.

Katara is there when the royal advisers and designers decide on the outfits Zuko is going to use as the new Fire Lord.

Katara is now just barely his girlfriend and thus she’s not a big part of the Fire Nation’s political agenda.But she will be. 

Zuko has been telling her, to the point of exhaustion, that she’s going to be the Fire Lady one day, and that the position, just like his own, will entail some degree of subjection of their freedoms. Because the rulers of a nation owe themselves to their people, Katara must learn to love the Fire Nation like she learned to love Zuko.

But the oppression it’s just ridiculous sometimes.

She sits by a window away from where Zuko is seating with the elders, looking at old designs from his father and new ones just for himself.

“Gold hairpins for the top knots we’ll manage to make with his hair when it grows some more,” Madame Kamlai, a thin and tall, almost esqueletical older woman who presented herself as one of Ursa’s handmaids from when she used to live on the palace. “Maybe a few made of silver to compliment Lady Katara’s ancestry.” She notes offhandedly.

“The water tribe doesn’t craft with silvers.” Corrects Katara with a hard tone of voice, “we’re not miners, we craft with skins, woods and some precious rocks, never gold nor silver.”

“It’s symbolic,” the old woman berates her, “not that a water tribe peasant would know,” she whispers then, just loud enough for Katara to hear. The dark haired girl just wonders how can it be possible for this woman to apparently know more than her about her tribe’s customs and symbols. It’s ridiculous.

Zuko doesn’t hear what the old woman has to say about Katara and the waterbender decides that is for the best. She keeps quiet after that. Just listening to Zuko’s subjects about silks and the Fire Nation’s new fashion trends.

Until Zuko makes a suggestion. “Maybe some belts and sheaths for my Dao Swords,” his voice sounds soft, insecure. It occurs to Katara, that he should sound confident and powerful. 

Like a Lord.

He also looks reverent, fond of the weapons that saved him, all through so many fights during the war, both as a the enemy of the Avatar, as his friend and as the Blue Spirit.

As he carefully strokes the sharpened edges of his one of his swords, Zuko searches for acceptance on the people he’s looked up to since he was a young prince following the king around like a lost puppy.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” berates Chakrii, and old soldier who looks a lot like Iroh, with his long, white beard and his thick disposition. “No Fire Lord can wear the mark of the weak if he aspires to rule or nation.” He grumbles, stoic like an strict father.

Zuko doesn’t need another one of those in his life.

With a quick flick of her fingers, Katara benders the water on one of the many canteens she keeps around in the case of a fight. She freezes a deadly disc of ice and throws it at the group of royals conversing, including Zuko.

They’re all firebenders, but none of them is fast enough to counter her attack, the only one of them who is able to react in time is Zuko, who quickly slices the ice disc with the Dao Sword he was holding just a moment ago.

“A weapon is not a sign of weakness,” growls Katara “It’s a weapon.” At the edge if her temper, she walks over to Zuko and lovingly kisses his cheek “Put the damn belts for the swords,” she commands the elders with a pointed look “I will be drinking tea with uncle Iroh if you want to see me after you’re finished.”

Zuko holds her hand with a longing look on his face, he loves it when she gets violent with her enemies, and Katara knows it. “Tell uncle to brew some rose tea for me,” he whispers before kissing her hand and letting her go.

He keeps his Dao Swords.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little one shot and reviews are always welcome!


End file.
